Tad and Pieper
Tad and Pieper are characters and antagonists from Slugterra. Tad is a new character introduced in Slugterra: Into the Shadows who came from The Surface and took a drop down to Slugterra with his slug Pieper. Tad Biography Much like Eli Shane, Tad is from The Surface and took a drop down to SlugTerra with his slug Pieper. The Shane Gang take Tad under their wing, training him to blast like a pro with Eli's old blaster and teaching him to live by the Slugslinger's code. Tad takes to it like a natural, and as Kord says, it looks like they have another "slugslinging savant from the Surface" on their hands. After his first day of training, Tad helps the Shane Gang in stopping Locke and Lode from committing a theft; a little later, the Gang has a Slugout with the Srap Force: in the slugout, Shadow Clan appear and Eli tries to reason them, but a Slug that Tad shoots makes the negotiation with Eli fail. Tad is still missing after the slug-out with the Shadow Clan, but the Gang have to set off without him when reports start coming in of Slugs disappearing all across the 99 caverns. As they pursue the trail of missing slugs, the mystery grows darker when it leads them straight to Dr. Blakk's old stronghold! Tad is found to be using Ghouls to realise Dr. Blakk's original plan: he manages to reactivate Blakk's old Ghouling machine and to recruit the Scrap Force to work with him, by offering them the newly-created Ghouls. As a fight ensues after Eli and his friends break into the building, Tad reveals that he was not the only one who knew Dr. Blakk, but is also his son, and to has been organizing his plan for quite some time already. He keeps fighting with Eli and Shadow Clan, until later he meets the same fate as his dad, as he falls into the Deep Caverns, followed by Pieper. Pieper Bigography Appearance While in Protoform, Pieper looks somewhat like a snake but when she megamorphs, it looks even more so, as she gains a hood similar to that of a cobra and a diamond like pattern running down her back. While in Velocimorph, Pieper looks like a bat or dragon with the head of a Pterodactyl or Parasaurolophus. Attacks *''Protoform Abilities'' **Can emit soundwaves that hypnotize slugs in the area. *''Hypnowave'' - Emits stronger soundwaves that hypnotize even more slugs. *''Whistleer'' - Flies rings around opponent, create a sustained, ear-splitting scream. Note: Molenoids are left unaffected. *''Blammerang'' - High-speed sonic boom blast - circles back for another shot. Trivia *As a Megamorph, Pieper is able to glow brightly as proved in the slugisode, Flopper Party!. *Pieper is revealed to be a female slug as Tad uses "Girl" and "She" to call Pieper. *Pieper is the second named female slug, first is Yin. *Nobody knows Pieper's species, not even Tad. *Back on The Surface, Tad supposedly saved Pieper from a cat and began to wonder where she came from. **It is unknown how Pieper ended up on the Surface in the first place. *For years, Pieper helped Tad map the underground tunnels to find The Drop. *Pieper ends up in The Deep Caverns after following Tad, who was thrown down the chasm in Dr. Blakk's old stronghold. *Pieper's sonic blasts can only hypnotize slugs of the same status, but a megamorphed Blastipede can be seen under her trance when she hadn't megamorphed yet. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Snakes Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Slugterra Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series